leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Gangplank/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Já podřezával krky a potápěl noxijský galéry, když ty sis ještě čural do plenek, panáčku. Radím ti dobře, jdi mi z cesty.“ Nevyzpytatelný a krvelačný král pirátů Gangplank, jenž nedobrovolně přišel o svůj trůn, nahání hrůzu všem široko daleko. Kamkoliv vkročí, jde mu v patách smrt a zkáza, a předchází jej tak děsivá pověst, že jakmile se nad obzorem vynoří černé plachty jeho lodě, i té nejodvážnější posádce se ihned zmocní panika. Příběh Související příběhy: * Ohnivý příliv Aktuální= Gangplank zbohatl přepadáváním obchodních tras Dvanácti moří, tím si ovšem vytvořil také mnoho mocných nepřátel. Když vyraboval ionský chrám Zubatého nože, seslal na svou hlavu hněv mocného Stínového řádu a povídá se, že sám noxijský Velký generál přísahal Gangplankovi lámání v kole poté, co drzý pirát unesl Leviatana – válečnou loď samotného Swaina a chloubu noxijské flotily. Ačkoliv měl Gangplank nepřátele, kam se jen podíval, nikdo jej dosud nedokázal předvést před tvář spravedlnosti, i když se o to snažilo již mnoho různých zabijáků, lovců odměn či dokonce celých armád. Neustále se zvyšující odměny vypisované na jeho hlavu byly pro jeho temné srdce potěšením, a kdykoliv jeho škuner obtěžkaný kořistí zakotvil v Bilgewateru, s radostí tyto plakáty osobně přibíjel na tabuli s vyhláškami, aby je všichni viděli. Kvůli zákeřnému plánu lovkyně odměn Miss Fortune ovšem Gangplank o svůj trůn nedávno přišel. Přímo před zraky celého Bilgewateru zničila jeho loď, pobila mu posádku a nadobro jej připravila o auru nezranitelnosti. Bilgewaterské gangy vycítily svou příležitost a vrhly se do vzájemných bojů o to, kdo se nyní ujme vlády nad přístavním městem. Gangplank sice při výbuchu utrpěl řadu vážných zranění, avšak přežil. Tělo mu pokrývá šachovnice čerstvých jizev a místo amputované paže má jen kovovou protézu. Je však plně odhodlaný získat zpět svou reputaci i postavení – a krutě ztrestat všechny, kdo se postavili proti němu. |-| Krev ve vodě= Gangplank vší silou zarazil šavli do břicha svého protivníka. Rozvalitý noxijský kapitán poklesl v kolenou a upustil sekeru. Z jeho potetovaných rtů, bezhlesně šeptajících poslední kletbu, vybublala krev. Gangplank s pohrdavým úšklebkem svou čepel vyprostil a srazil umírajícího muže na palubu. Ten se zřítil za řinčení těžké zbroje a jeho krev zbarvila doruda mořskou vodu, která šplíchala na příď válečné galéry. Nad ní se tyčil černě natřený trup Gangplankovy vlastní lodi, obě plavidla do sebe zakleslá pavučinou lávek a lan. Gangplank zatnul své černé a zlaté zuby potlačovanou bolestí; moc nechybělo a ten Noxian jej dostal. Odmítl však dát najevo před svou posádkou jakoukoliv známku slabosti a přinutil své rty zkřivit do děsivého úsměvu. Nedbaje na vítr a déšť, jež ho bičovaly do tváře, se rozhlédl po zbytku Noxianů. Vyzval jejich kapitána k boji na život a na smrt, a když v něm zvítězil, zbytek nepřátelské posádky přišel o veškerou chuť bojovat. „Tahle loď teď patří mně,“ zahřměl Gangplank mocným hlasem, který bylo slyšet i přes řev vichřice. „Chtěl by k tomu snad ještě někdo něco říct?“ Jeden z Noxianů, mohutný válečník oblečený ve zbroji ježící se ostny a s tváří pokrytou tetováním krvavého kultu, probodl Gangplanka pohledem. „Jsme synové Noxu,“ zvolal. „Raději zemřeme, než abychom nechali svou loď někomu, jako jsi ty!“ Gangplank se zachmuřil a pak krátce pokrčil rameny. „To chápu,“ řekl a otočil se. Věnoval své posádce krvelačný úsměv. „Pobijte je,“ vykřikl. „A spalte loď až po čáru ponoru!“ |-| Starý= Gangplank se narodil hrůzostrašnému pirátovi, kapitánovi jménem Vincent Shadow - jednomu z nejbohatších a nejobávanějších pirátů z Blue Flame Island. Jeden by si myslel, že tohle může mít špatný vliv na chlapce, ale pravda je zcela opačná. Vyrůstat ve městě Bilgewater není snadné: piráti nejsou známí pro jejich soucit a to se vztahuje hlavně na jejich rodiny. Vincent chtěl, aby jeho syn vyrostl v silného muže, takže byl na něj velmi tvrdý a přísný. Už jako dítě byl Gangplank znám jako had, protože se říká, že spí s otevřenýma očima. Jak vyrostl, stal se z něj nejvíce nemilosrdný a obávaný pirát v Bilgewater a jeho otec nebyl nikdy více hrdý, než v den synových osmnáctých narozenin - když Gangplank bodl starého muže do zad a prohlásil jeho známou pirátskou loď, the Dead Pool, za svoji. Kontinent Valoran je nicméně nebezpečné místo pro piráty; Gangplank uměl přečíst nápis na zdi - Doupě pirátů, známé jako Bilgewater, bude brzy staženo politiky Valoranu a Ústavem války. Nastal čas pro Bilgewater, aby měli svého vlastního hrdinu, který by je reprezentoval v League of Legends. A kdo by byl lepší, než nejdivočejší pirát ze všech? Říká se, že Gangplank má dostatek moci a přízně aby měl nárok na titul "Král Pirátů", ale on prostě čekal na svůj čas a chce si vybudovat svou reputaci jako hrdina, než se vrátí zpátky do života pirátství. "Hej hou, strhnout muže dolů. Nebo ho alespoň střelit do zad a ukrást jeho kořist." de:Gangplank/Background en:Gangplank/Background es:Gangplank/Historia fr:Gangplank/Historique pl:Gangplank/historia ru:Гангпланк/Background sk:Gangplank/Background Kategorie:Příběh